Courtney Mauntell
Seven-year-old Courtney spent every night star-gazing with her dad. She always found them fascinating. They were glowing orbs in the sky that showed their true colours at night, and they didn't need anyone else to fuel their light—they shone with their own light. "Dad?" asked Courtney. "Yes, dear?" her father replied. "Mom is up there, isn't she?" she said, pointing at a random star. He nodded. "What was she like?" asked Courtney, who never got to know her mother because she was shot by Peacekeepers the day she was supposed to go into labour. The doctors had to drag Courtney out of her dead body. Courtney's father never completely got over it. "Your mother?" said her father. "Well, Maria was a lot like you, actually. Beautiful, courageous and headstrong." He sighed and looked back at the sky with misty eyes. "Not a day goes by where I don't miss her." They sat in solitaire, listening to the whistling wind and the cricket's chirp while staring at the lit-up sky. Twelve-year-old Courtney returned from her first ever Reaping unscathed. She was relieved that it hadn't been her who was called up to the stage. Funnily enough, it was a volunteer. She returned to find her father watching the news on television. "Dad, I'm back!" she exclaimed in glee. Her father smiled, and went back to the news. "Infamous victor Ashlynn Mauntell has finally been sentenced to two years in prison," the reporter was saying, "and District 2—" Her father shut off the television. This was the first time Courtney heard of someone else with the surname Mauntell. It wasn't a very common one, so what were the odds of them being related? "Who was that?" inquisitive Courtney asked. "Someone we know," replied her dad with ease, "but don't worry about her. We're not close with that side of the Mauntells." Courtney nodded, understanding what he was talking about: the scandalous ones. Incestuous relationships, Peacekeeper-murdering victors... Courtney's father didn't want to deal with that, so he moved to District 7 with Maria. "Why weren't you at the Reaping?" asked Courtney. "I could've been called, and you wouldn't have been there for me." He approached Courtney and sat on his knees so he was just slightly shorter than Courtney. "I had news of that foolish volunteer. I knew she would do it, so I didn't worry about you. I also took this time to get you this." He brought out a silver headband that he was keeping beside him unnoticed, and gave it to Courtney. "It belonged to your mother. She wanted me to give it to you before your first Reaping. Sadly, I couldn't find it in time but as they say, better late than never. Here." He placed it on her hair. Courtney always cherished that headband and still does. It was a physical representation of her mother's love. It reminded her of the stars she watched as a young child. Fourteen-year-old Courtney was watching the news. Apparently Ashlynn Mauntell went missing after being released from prison, and this sent her son on a search for her. To fund his search, he had volunteered for the Games and returned as a victor to start it. Apparently, he sent a search party to District 7 as well. "I didn't want to see them," muttered her father, but spent his day normally. That was, until the doorbell rang. Courtney opened it instead of him, only to receive a bullet through her stomach, shot by Lucius' men. Her father heard her scream and immediately came out with his axe. Without a second thought, he attempted to slice at the men who fired back at him. A few missed, a few sunk into his flesh, but even while wincing, he took each and every one of the assassins down. Apparently, they were sent by Katelyn and Michael Mauntell, the incestuous siblings of Ashlynn Mauntell, pretending to be Lucius' men so that Lucius and Ashlynn would have a bad reputation for killing innocent Mauntells. Courtney's father, who was nearly dead, then sat down in front of the crying and bloody mess that was Courtney. "Hey, now," he said, calming Courtney down, "I'll be fine. I'll finally be able to see your mother again, and we'll meet soon as well. If you ever miss me, you can look back at the stars and I'll be right there. Until then, stay strong and stay yourself. I love you, okay? I'll always love you." I'll always love you. The words stuck to Courtney forever as he bled out in her arms. Courtney was also dying because of the bullet embedded in her stomach. She would've let herself die had it not been for the Peacekeepers who quickly came after getting word from Lucius. Courtney was taken to the hospital and Katelyn and Michael's plan backfired on them, because 'Arms-Fire Survivor Courtney Mauntell Reveals Incestuous Mauntell Twins’ Conspiracy', as the newspaper headlines read. Courtney now finally understood why her father, who was just a cousin of the infamous Mauntell twins, wanted to stay away from them. She did, too. And now there was an empty part in her heart that would never be filled again. Courtney spent a year at the hospital after getting the surgery to remove the bullet from her stomach to heal. All she ever did was watch the stars from the window in her room during that time. She never took off her silver headband from her hair, because now it was all she had left from the only two people she loved. She was let out on her fifteenth birthday. "Will you be going to the orphanage," asked the Peacekeeper while she was exiting, "or will you go your own way?" "I can take care of myself," replied Courtney, "thanks." She left and because she now had no home, just roamed around the District, sleeping in odd places. She even picked up the chain whip and became good at wielding one, so she always carried one with her in case she needed it. It was the day of the Reaping, and Courtney decided she would volunteer. Not for the money or power, not to bring glory to the Mauntell name, but to avenge her parents. Even if she didn't come back as a victor, she would be reunited with her parents. |name = Courtney Mauntell |gender = Female |age = 15 |district = District 7 |otherdistrict = District 5, 6, 13 |mainweapon = Chain whip |secondweapon = Katana (guns for rebellions) |strengths = Agile, physically strong, focused, fast learner |weaknesses = Intimidating, does not easily trust, too headstrong |interview = Simple and to the point, saying you have little relations to the scandalous side of your family |bloodbath = Rush into the Cornucopia, get something sufficient, leave after making sure all your allies are there |games = Stick with allies and kill only those who try to kill you |token = Her silver headband |allies = Small alliance, usually around 2-4 tributes. |commonmistakes = Courtney's portrayal by the Gamemaker is usually correct. |trivia = -Courtney is in the Mauntell family, created by Billie.}} Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Oneders's Tributes